


Flames

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Luke's Death, M/M, Solangelo towards the end, The Book Thief - Freeform, The Last Olympian, flames, my poor baby Nico, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series through Hestia's eyes.</p><p>Patterned like the Book Thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

Every god sees Mortals differently. Most gods see Mortals as tools for them to use. Ares sees them as blood and iron. Athena sees them as blank slates slowly being carved with knowledge. Hades sees them as a sign inevitability, as all will someday end up in his kingdom.

I see flames, some of which shine brighter than others. Most mortals are barely a flicker in the darkness of the night, while some glow like campfires, providing warmth to the people they love. And others- though very few- shine as a beacon of hope for all humanity.

Very few pay attention to me, and I am okay with that. I am content to sit at the hearth, watching the years go by. I am always here if someone needs a comforting hand to guide them, something to reinvigorate their flame, but people rarely stop, content to continue on their way, blind to my presence.

So when someone stops, their flame flickering in my presence, I tend to notice.

 

*****AN OBSERVATION*****

**A flame, flickering in the night.**

**The color is bright, hopeful.**

**A hero has noticed a long-forgotten family member.**

 

Nico di Angelo stops. His flame is strong, a bright silvery-blue. It's as bright as his cousin Percy Jackson's, which is more of a green-blue, maybe even brighter. My nephews are special, each in their own way- they are destined to provide hope to others.

I see the look on Nico's face, the dejection. He has fallen for Percy. I understand- many of my godly nephews and brothers have fallen for men as well.

I know that Percy loves Annabeth, the daughter of my niece Athena, though he hasn't admitted it yet. Eons spent with gods and mortals has taught me much about love and loss. I hope it works out for Nico, that he finds someone else that he can love instead. I don't want him to close himself off to the world, to keep himself from healing and hope. He has many emotions, and strong ones at that- I want him to share them with others. His flame is bright, and I want to see it shine for everyone he cares about.

 

*****A DEFINITION*****

**Love: An intense feeling of deep affection or loyalty.**

**Adds brightness to people's flames.**

**Can also add darkness.**

 

***

The battle is over, and my great-nephew Luke has died at his own hand, defending the world from Kronos. I take that back- I might say the world, but I mean Annabeth Chase. When he took that knife, he took it for the girl he loved, that she might live in a better world than he did.

 

*****WHAT LUKE SAW UNDER THE STYX*****

**His promise to Annabeth.**

 

When he first came to Camp, I saw the hatred in his flame, the dark spot clouding its orange glow. But on Olympus, as he died, the dark spot was not only gone, but the flame had turned to gold. He was doing what he knew was right, rather than fighting because of hatred and anger and want of revenge. My great-nephew died a hero, sacrificing himself for another.

I wish all could be like that, ready to admit their mistakes and give themselves for the people they love.

***

When Percy is offered the opportunity to become a god, I can see his flame change for just a moment. It changes from a green-blue flame to a white sphere for just a moment, the soul of a god. But then he remembers his promises, and turns down the offer.

 

*****A QUICK THOUGHT FROM THE MIND OF PERCY JACKSON*****

**He would have to leave Annabeth.**

 

His flame flares bright that day, new shades of blue and green added to it. I am proud of my nephew- not many have the courage, or the inner strength, to turn down the offer of immortality. He is special- he will do far greater things than anyone can anticipate.

 


End file.
